


Masturing The Fine Arts

by sixer (orphan_account)



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: >:3c, -Ish, Canon Compliant, Canon Typical Shenanigans, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, First Time, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, OK LISTEN................., Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Potential Spoilers, References to other episodes, Vaginal Sex, i hope it's pretty in-character i'm kinda proud of it, if i see anything that applies or some1 requests it, s3ep08, shout outs to other media, those wacky kids are always up to something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 23:04:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15520668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sixer
Summary: "My days off are for writing fanfiction and mastuuuuring the fine arts!"David interrupts Gwen during her Off Day.(gwenvid, choose ur own adventure lol)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ok but. gwen in ep8 is All Of Us. "as the creature stood bare in front of her, her eyes were mesmerized by his monstrous manhood. no... his length. package. member..? no, i've got it: his _dick_." lmao it's too much

"Hey there, campers!" David greets, jogging over to them. 

Nikki glances up from where she's attaching a firecracker to a stake with duct tape. "Hey there, counselor!"

"Aw fuck, it's the fuzz," Max drones, eyes rolling skyward. He tosses the matchbook at Neil, who clumsily tries to intercept it midair. It merely falls to the ground, and the nerdier one grins nervously at the deadpan stare he receives. "Dude, you're like a foot away from me, how did you miss that shit?" 

"Look, man, I didn't sign up for fucking sports camp." Neil snatches it off the ground and pockets it. 

David cheerfully tunes out the harsh language. "Have you kids seen Gwen around?" he asks, kneeling down in front of their semicircle and putting an arm on his knee. 

Neil shakes his head. "Haven't seen hide nor hair." 

Max gives him a funny look. "'Hide nor hair'? Are you a fucking grandma?" he scoffs, then turns back to David. "It's her off day. She's been holed up in the Counselor's Cabin all afternoon, and only came out once to get like three bags of chips and a bunch of drinks." 

"And a packet of Oreos!" Nikki chimes in. "She almost dropped it all when she saw me watching, and gave me a couple so I wouldn't say anything about it!" 

"Fucking _what_?" Neil and Max blurt out simultaneously. 

"That goddamned bitch has _Oreos_?" the former asks shrilly, angrily clenching his fist. "And kept them all to herself?!" 

"What a greedy cunt," Max agrees, something like barely-contained hysteria in his eyes. 

David raises his hands placatingly, palms outward. "Hey now, let's not resort to petty insults, kids," he tries to pacify. "Listen, I understand how it feels. I'd go ax-crazy without putting a nice, good ol' cream-filled Twunkie in my mouth every now and then!"

Max and Neil share a deadpan glance, one that David is becoming accustomed to seeing. 

"What's a twunk?" Nikki asks.

"Twink and a hunk," Neil clarifies. "A twink with muscles, but still hairless." 

"A twank, however," Max adds, lifting a hand demonstratively, "that's no good."

"O-once I find Gwen, I'll have a nice, long chat with her about the virtues of sharing snacks with everyone!" David interrupts, a bead of sweat forming on his temple. He straightens up from his kneeling position and gives them a grin that he hopes is reassuring. "Okay? Be safe out there, campers! Remember the fire safety seminar I taught last weekend!" 

Max rolls his eyes as David runs past them, beelining for the Counselor's Cabin. He fixes his piercing stare on Neil and Nikki. "While David is walking in on Gwen writing weird fanfiction and crying, I think we need to have a little chat with Quartermaster about the snack supply," he remarks with a dark smirk, tossing a firecracker over his shoulder. 

 

' **UNLESS SOMEONE IS DYING OR EVERYTHING IS ON FIRE --  
DO NOT DISTURB IN ANY WAY, SHAPE OR FORM  
OR ELSE I WILL RIP OFF EVERY SINGLE ONE OF UR LIMBS  
& MAKE U WATCH AS I FEED THEM TO OUR "MASCOT"  
enjoy your day w/o me!  
\- love, Gwen**' 

David stares at the sign taped onto the cabin door, arm still hanging midair from where he'd reached for the handle before catching sight of the message. 

The bright pink sign makes his brain go into overtime, and he stands there for a good couple of minutes, mind racing. Gwen did hate to be interrupted on her Off Days, but did the sign's warning extend to him too? If it did, she probably would've added something like ' _THAT MEANS YOU TOO, DAVID_ ', but was that already implied in the missive? Could she really just be watching TV and snacking? Is disturbance of that really deserving of such a violent threat?

Is watching TV and snacking _all_ she's up to..? 

"It probably doesn't apply to me," David tells himself, fingers curling around the handle after several minutes of thought. He smiles at his own silliness. "If it did, Gwen would've locked the door!" With a chuckle, he pulls the door open, late afternoon light pouring into the cabin.

The blinds are drawn, meaning he has to squint as he enters, pupils dilating slowly. The only light source in the cabin comes from a laptop opened on Gwen's side of the room, angled and casting light onto the wall behind the headboard. A strange buzzing sound reaches his ears, and David is dropped into a vat of icy horror as unmistakably seductive moaning accompanies it. 

A stuttery gasp from the bed's occupant reverberates in his ear canals, and the cabin door slips out of his stunned grasp. It bangs against the doorframe as it slams closed. 

The scream that comes from her mouth as she hears it nearly makes him pass out. 

"David!!" Gwen shrieks, slamming the laptop shut and shooting up from her lounge on the bed. Her pajama shorts (they're really cute, leopard print ones; he remembers seeing her in them that morning) and the tank top she'd paired with it are discarded on the floor just a few steps away, and oh golly, that's a lot of exposure happening, yes sir -- "What the _fuck_ are you doing in here!?!" 

"Gwen..!" he chokes out. "Th-the sign..! It--" 

"Yes, it applies to you too!" she roars, reaching for the blanket pushed to the foot of her bed and pulling it up to her clavicle. "What the hell do you _want_?!" 

David slaps his hands over his ears. "I didn't see anything!" he shrieks, then moves them over his eyes. "I mean, I didn't _hear_ anything! I-I mean-- oh, Lord forgive me--" 

"You won't have to worry about the Lord after I'm done with you!!" Gwen's furious voice breaks at the end. "David, you have until three to turn your pasty white ass around and leave, and pretend like this never happened."

"Gwen, I'm super duper sorry about barging in on you while you're...." David has never felt so hot in his life; he's probably blushing from the roots of his hair to the tips of his toes. "...you know." 

Her eye twitches dangerously. "One." 

"B-but I was coming in to ask you about something," he rambles on, keeping his eyes screwed shut despite the fact that she's completely covered in the comforter. "See, at first, I was looking for you so I could ask you how Ered should go about dying her hair neon blue without her dads knowing, and Nerris needs some more twenty-sided dice, and Nurf gave Space Kid another super wedgie, but then some... anonymous campers saw you making off with some snacks from the QuarterMaster's quarry earlier today, and now there's a bit of an uprising in the works." 

" _Two_ ," she continues, angrily extending her finger to match the count. 

David meekly turns around and prepares to be hit with the worst. "....what were you watching?" 

Gwen's eyes widen, and the third number gets caught in her throat. Her tight grip on the blanket loosens a little, and she shuffles. "Uhh. Sc...Screaming Orgasms XXI: Sluts Go Nuts For Big Butts."

"There's twenty-one of those?" is all David asks. 

"There's _thirty-two_ of those," Gwen corrects quietly. "I've been marathoning for two hours. It's, uh... it's been a while."

"Oh." 

The silence that stretches out between them is permeated by a muffled buzzing that comes from beneath Gwen's blanket protection, and with a quivering sigh, she reaches under and clicks the vibrating device off. "Look, David, I'm gonna make a deal with you," she states, crossing her arms over the top of the blanket. "This whole debacle is my fault. I didn't lock the door when I came back from my last pee, and if I'd wanted you to stay out, I should've mentioned it in my sign. I'm sorry I accidentally subjected you to seeing me getting my rocks off." They both wince. "So if we both just pretend this never, ever happened, I'll finish up in here, and then come help you with the camp." She sighs again and glimpses down at the shape of her legs beneath the blanket. "I was almost done before you came in, anyways..."

"No deal, Gwen." 

Gwen glances up. "Huh?" 

Her co-counselor squares his shoulders. "It's your Off Day. I'm not gonna make you, er.. finish your business and come help me. I want you to keep... keep doing whatever you'd like to in here, whether it be watching.... Screaming Orgasms XXI, Teen Prison Mom Wars or even Rob Boss!" He gave a sniffle. "As much as the thought of that last one pains me, I wouldn't be mad if you watched every single episode without me." 

A smile spreads across Gwen's flushed face. "Thank you, David," she says softly. "That's... really fucking nice of you." 

David gives her a thumbs up over his shoulder. "Anytime, Gwen!" he chirped. "Just be ready tomorrow morning! Or afternoon! Or whenever you want, really!" 

Gwen's eyes softened as she watched his shoulders shift beneath his vest. The back of his neck was still flaming red hot with the embarrassment of the entire situation, (really, who could blame him), but his stance was that of the regular confident David, like he hadn't just walked in on his co-counselor pleasuring herself in the cabin that they shared every single night. 

"...hey, David," she said, eyes darting off to the side. "This is gonna sound really goddamn weird." 

"I'm used to it. Lay it on me!" 

Her eyes landed back on him. 

"Thank you." 

"No problem, Gwen!" He gives her the Camp Campbell Salute, crooking his ring finger inward. Even when he's facing backward, she can recognize it. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be off to tell the campers that you had a lapse of judgement and that you're very, very sorry for hiding snacks from them, and won't _ever_ be bringing sweets back into camp property again." He shudders. "So we won't get ants. Or raccoons. Or bears. Or diabetics." 

Gwen keeps the blanket close to her chest long after David exits the cabin, smiling softly to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "...hey, David," she said, eyes darting off to the side. "This is gonna sound really goddamn weird." 
> 
> "I'm used to it. Lay it on me!" 

Her eyes landed back on him. "C'mere." 

He didn't reply immediately. "I'm sorry, what?" 

"Turn around and come here. If you want to, I mean," she added hastily, anxiously rubbing her bicep with one hand. 

David's eyes stared blankly at the contested traffic ticket pinned to their bulletin board. "Go... over there? To where.. to where you are?" he stammered, the furiously hot blush returning to his cheeks as his brain processed her request. 

"Yes, David," she huffs, rolling her eyes. "Turn around, walk over here, aaand..." She trailed off, circling a finger around on the comforter. "Let me thank you properly for all that you've done for me." 

Heartbeat pounding, sweat beading at his temple, David's eyes finally stray from the Small Victories board, flickering back and forth as he pondered the appropriate course of action. Weren't non-platonic (romantic, or... you know. sexual) between coworkers forbidden in most professional settings? But Camp Campbell is hardly a 'professional workplace setting'. What kind of philosophy did he even have about this sort of thing? Shouldn't marriage come first or something? All that's ever come first were the safety and enjoyment of the campers, and being the best counselor he could be. 

Were there protocols for actually kinda wanting to take your naked, desirable, all but wanton friend, partner and confidante up on her offer.....? 

"David. Stop thinking about it." 

Gwen's voice pump the brakes on his thought train. He blinked once, then twice. 

How did he get turned around? 

His eyes immediately land on the blue comforter, which had fallen down slightly, resting just above the line of decency, revealing brown skin and the sensual curve of a shoulder that he's put his hand on more times than he can count -- 

Gwen smiles at him, and butterflies in his stomach come alive. "C'mere," she repeats. 

How could he say no when she asks so nicely? 

Her eyes gaze up at him as he stands at the edge of her bed, knees shaking. "Sit down," she says, keeping the blanket in place over her chest with one hand and reaching up to gently take his arm with the other. "Let me just..." 

"Gwen, before we.. do this thing... I have to tell you something." David looks at her, earnest and honest, and puts his hand over hers. "I don't know what I'm doing." 

"And you think I do?" Gwen inquires, scratching his skin lightly with her nails. 

"No, I mean..." He squirms a little under her touch. "I've.. never done this sort of thing before. Like, _ever_." 

Gwen's eyebrows shoot up as it hits her. "Oh," she says with a little hesitancy. "Alright.." 

"I know what you're thinking. I'm a grown man, right? I should have done it before, how lame can you get?" He runs a hand through his hair. "But I've just -- focused on becoming a counselor for so long, and no one else has ever come along until Bonquisha, but we only went on two dates and she left me before I could go any further, so I haven't --" 

"David, don't start that rambling shit," Gwen interrupts scoldingly. He snaps his mouth closed. She reaches up to trace it with her finger, grinning as she brushes over very hot skin. "It doesn't really matter to me whether you've done it or not. If anything, taking your virginity will make it even cooler in the long run." 

David closes his eyes, chuckling nervously as she circles his ear, sending a tingle down his spine. "At least buy a guy dinner before you talk about taking v-cards," he jokes. 

Gwen's eyelids droop dangerously low. "I've got a bag of Leys Original in the cupboard with your name on it," she whispered, her smirk revealing a flash of teeth. "And some fine Dr. Fizz to cleanse your palate afterward." 

"Well, I'm sold!" David shivered as her lip grazed his ear. "You sure know how to show a guy a good time, Gwen." 

His chin was pulled to the side, and she tugged him in by the sleeve of his t-shirt. Gwen tilted her head up and to the right, eyelids gliding shut as their mouths met. David heard of angelic choirs singing and fireworks exploding whenever you kissed someone, but kissing Gwen instead lit a slow, steady fuse in him, the softness of her lips, the taste of sweat and salt on her tongue as it slid against his own, her cool hand cradling his cheek then moving back to card through his hair sending a spark down his spine. 

Her free hand slides beneath the panels of his vest and up, slipping it off of his shoulder. David raises his arms and lets her pull it off, and opens his eyes to watch it go flying as she tosses it away. Her thumb presses against his nipple, and she's smirking against his lips as he jolts at the unexpected stab of arousal through him. 

Gwen snuck her fingers beneath the hem of his t-shirt, pulling the fabric up over his stomach. She broke their kiss to bring it up between them and flung it blindly behind her as she leaned in. The edge of the blanket dipped dangerously close to revealing territory as she shifted forward, snaking her arms around his neck and coaxing him into another open-mouthed kiss. 

David cracked his eyes open again, eyelashes fluttering at the feeling of her bare skin brushing against his own. He hesitantly brought his hand up, resting it on her naked back just below her ribcage as she arched toward him. 

"Come on, David, you can do some touching too," she tells him, breaking off the kiss again. 

"Sorry," he says, "I want to, I just don't know.. where to." 

She reaches back and takes his hand. "Try here," she suggests, placing his palm on her chest. 

David goes red as she snakes her arms around his neck again and buries her face in the crook of his shoulder, leaving him stranded in the ocean with his hand on her breast. The pointed peak of her nipple is firm against his palm, and with every breath she takes, it moves. He gulps as a hint of teeth nibble at his pulse point and twitches his fingers into action. They stray downward, his blunt fingernails just scraping the areola. 

Gwen hums, shoulders shaking with a chuckle she just couldn't hide. "It's just a tit, David, not a piece of fine china," she teases, puffing her chest out toward him. 

David coughs, glancing off to the side, embarrassed. "I know. I've just.. never touched a... I've never..." 

Gwen takes pity on him, laughing quietly to herself. "It's okay, David. Boobs are pretty great." She reaches out and hooks her pointer finger in the waistband of his olive green shorts. "How about you take all this off and I won't make you touch a boob for the rest of the day? Sound good?" 

David nods eagerly. "Yes, ma'am." 

Gwen chuckles, the corners of her eyes crinkling with mirth. She pushes him off the bed and lounges back on her side, propping her head up with her hand and watching him with a smirk. 

David stands, wincing as his back protests from remaining twisted to the side for so long. He pauses to stretch, then sits back down to unlace his boots and pull off his socks. Once he parks them next to the end of her bed, he stands once more, unbuckling his belt. 

Gwen hungrily watches him shed the remainder of his clothing. "How can you make removing a fucking pair of shorts look so good?" she gripes. He blushes, neatly folding his shorts and matching his socks to each other. 

"Gee, Gwen, that's quite a compliment," David giggles, tugging off his underwear and placing it on the bed like his other articles of clothing before turning around to face her. Her eyes immediately look below his waist, face going perfectly still. David blushes under her scrutiny and rubs his arm self-consciously, unaccustomed to revealing so much skin to anyone except himself. 

"Now look, I-I know I'm not the biggest man around," David began, rubbing the back of his prickling neck. "But..."

"Oh, that doesn't matter to me." Gwen licks her lips, still captivated by the sight of his manhood. "David, you're... it's..." She waves her hand, aimlessly trying to convey some vocabulary to him. "Good. Ya look good. Besides, size ain't nothin' if you don't know how to use it." 

"But... Gwen, I _don't_ know how to use it," he blurts out. 

Gwen finally tears her eyes away, meeting his own. "David," she says. "It's okay. Because _I_ do." Her thumb swipes across his cheekbone, a comforting gesture. "Don't freak out, okay?" 

"I just..." He tilts his head toward hers, eyes radiating earnestly. "I'd never dream about hurting you, Gwen. And I want to do this right, I don't want to.. to let you down." He bashfully averts his eyes. 

Gwen's eyes soften. "You're too fucking nice sometimes," she whispers, leaning forward to smooch him sweetly. "Fine, you win." 

'This time' makes his stomach do a hopeful flip. He hushes his acrobatic insides by tilting into it and nipping her lip. The stuttered gasp she gives makes him grin, but he hides it by tipping his head the other way and deepening the kiss. His hand cradles the small of her back, chest pressing against her own, and Gwen is easily coaxed back down into the mattress. Her dark brown hair is loose, and wisps of it fall over her forehead; David brushes them aside and kisses her between the eyebrows, trailing down to peck her nose, her cheek, her neck, her chest, her belly button.... 

Gwen sucks in a breath as he nestles between her parted thighs, and grasps the bedsheets tightly. David observes the sight before him, taking in soft brown and pink hues. "Golly.." he whispers, hand coming up to stroke her outer thigh. 

Gwen heaves out an impatient sigh. " _Gee_ ," she mocks, rolling her eyes at his PG language, even in the face of something R-18+. 

David's eyes flicker up to hers. "Don't be mean," he scolds. "I'm just in awe. It's... beautiful." 

Gwen brings her hands up to cover her face. "For fuck's sake, David," she grumbles. "Don't _say_ things like that." 

"Why not?" He slides his hand around the underside of her thigh, his little finger brushing against the wisps of pubic hair curled at the top of the slit. She keens a little, chest heaving downward at the sudden intake of breath, and raises her hips to try and meet him. "You know I'd never tell a lie. Especially to you, Gwen." 

"Stop being so _nice_ and just _fuck_ me, David," Gwen snaps, her hand shooting down to grasp his hair. She isn't too rough, but it sends a thrill down his spine as she tugs his face closer to her, and he leans up to meet her halfway, and -- " _Ohhh_.." she moans, fingers curling in his locks as his tongue laps at her most vulnerable place. Her legs fall open wider, the thought processes dedicated to keeping them upright abandoning her. David takes the opportunity to stroke her inner thighs, his thumb running through the hair tickling his nose, the other sliding around to grasp her bum. "Oh yeah, that's it." 

The taste is like nothing else; the best word he can come up with is salty. It isn't overpowering, but definitely noticeable. It soon gives way to a much sweeter undertone, and David laps at her like she's a lollipop. 

After a while, Gwen's hands return to his hair. "Try there," she says, trying to guide his mouth into the corresponding place. David, confused, tilts his head and licks across the wet, hot entrance directly between her legs. "Not what I meant, but that'll do," she concedes with a shrug, releasing his hair. David watches closely from beneath heavily hooded eyelids as she puts her middle finger in her mouth, the fingers on her free hand twisting at her nipple, and she brings the soaking digit down to circle a particular spot near the top of her womanhood. He spots a glimpse of a bright pink nub, partially hidden by a hood of darker skin, and then he doesn't feel so bad about missing it. Concentrating on it makes her head loll to the side, her hips jerking, and David is torn between enrapturement at her face and determination to take the task upon himself.

He moves back from her entrance, and copies her, bringing two of his fingers into his mouth. His jaw aches, as does his tongue, and the tip of his nose is damp, so this is a welcome break. After adequately soaking them, David brings his fingers up and nudges her hand out of the way. "Let me," he murmurs, locating the nub she'd been rubbing and taking over. 

"Ohhh, fuck," she sighs, teeth worrying her lip as a moan slips out. " _David_." 

David allows himself a smile. "I'll take that as a sign that I'm doing a good job," he says, working his aching jaw as he works. 

Gwen bites one of her fingers, trying to stifle the sound of a louder moan. (Their cabin can't keep in everything.) "You're doing just fucking fine and you know it," she hisses, hand shooting down to grab his auburn locks. "Get up here. I'm through with your little cocktease routine."

David lets her tug him upward, clamoring up from his spot between her legs. He replaces the now-empty spot with his body instead, pressing up against her as she wraps her legs around his waist. He tilts his head in to meet her mouth, letting her guide his head with her fingers in his hair, and groans a little as she tugs a little harder than 'gentle', fingers twisting in the bedsheets on either side of her hips. 

Gwen breaks the kiss and dedicates the effort to lifting her hips up, pulling him in with her legs to meet her grinding. He falters at the sensation, eyelids fluttering at the slick feeling rubbing against his manhood. "David," she says between lungfuls of air, "fuck--" 

"Gwen," he gasps, rolling his hips into hers. "What should I... are you..?" 

"Please." She grabs both sides of his face, staring him straight in the eyes. "Put it in me." 

Gulping at the intensity in her eyes, David reaches down between them, grasping his member by the shaft. He lowers his gaze to it, concentrating on aligning the head with her entrance. His cockhead meets some resistance as he pushes in, and she winces despite his best efforts, but she closes her eyes and breaths deeply, trying to relax as she adjusts. 

"Like I said," she says, eyes still closed. "It's been a while." 

"That's okay, Gwen," he replies, smiling down at her. "It's been never, for me." 

Gwen returns his soft smile, teeth worrying at her bottom lip. She runs her hand down his arm, her fingertips leaving a wake of tingling skin. "You're too fucking nice, sometimes," she murmurs, curling her fingers and raking her nails across his skin, too softly to leave marks but hard enough to convey her frustration. "Just... fuck me." 

"Can do!" he chirps, leaning over her and giving his hips a shallow thrust. 

She's caught slightly off guard, her hands flying up to clutch his shoulders as if to steady herself. His endurance levels off after a few moments of deeper thrusting, and David bends down to kiss her sternum. Her arms wind around his head, keeping him there, and he turns his face to the side to make the best of it, giving the curve of her breast a teasing nibble. 

David yelps, keening a little as her fingers tighten around his hair and pull his head whichever way she wanted. "Faster," she growls in his ear, breath hot and heavy against the side of his neck. " _Harder_ , David." He has little choice but to do as she says. Instead of choosing speed, he opts to grasp her knees and push them back a little, spreading her open more as he thrusts deeper, driving into her. 

"Oh, _fuck_!" She claws at his shoulders, spine arching off the mattress as she moans. Her chest heaves with each breath, making her breasts shake, and despite the fact that he's literally making love to her, David feels like a voyeur, watching them bounce with the momentum. "David, please!" 

"Please what?" he manages, releasing one of her hips and sticking his thumb in his mouth. He reaches down between them and presses the newly soaked pad of it against the spot she'd shown him earlier, rubbing the nub in small circles as his thrusts become more shallow to focus on it. "Gwen?" 

Gwen's nails rake down his arms, leaving pink lines against his pale skin. "I'm..! Fuck!" She breaks herself off with an shrill moan, high-pitched and urgent as she reaches climax. David keeps his pace slow as she rides it out, sucking in calming breaths as she squeezes him, thighs trembling around his waist. 

His whole charade of being in control falls to pieces when she lowers her chin back down, eyes glazed with bliss, and he spots tears rolling down the sides of her face. "Hey, are you okay?" David asks hoarsely, his ministrations halting completely. "Gwen..?" 

Gwen sniffles, reaching up to rub her wrist across the tear tracks. "I'm great," she says with a shaky laugh. "It's just..." She reluctantly trails off, putting her arm over her eyes and sighing. "It's been a while, and I got emotional." 

"Do you wanna talk about it?" he asks, reaching up to swipe another stray tear away before it reaches the shell of her ear. 

"There's nothing to talk about, really. I just really liked when _you_ were fuckin' me instead of _everything else_ in my life," Gwen jokes. He jolts at her lewd phrasing, a new blush spreading down from his cheeks to his chest. Her smirk gives way to a sincere, softer smile, and she reaches up to touch his cheek. "Really, David, I'm fine. The sex hormones just took over me. For someone who's technically a virgin, you did fuckin' spectacular." 

David raises his chin proudly at her praise. "I tried really hard." 

Gwen snickers and lets her head fall back down. "Now, what about you, big guy?" she asks, rocking her hips to emphasize the change of subject. "I'm still good to go if you're not done yet." 

David bites his lip as she jostles his member, suddenly reminding him of just how achingly hard he is, still inside her to the hilt. "I-if you wouldn't mind?" he asks, grinning nervously. As she rolls her eyes and nods, patting his shoulder for the go-ahead, he lowers his head back down and kisses a smile into the curve of her neck. He keeps his head there, letting her comb her fingers through his hair, as he begins to rock once more, clumsily thrusting, trying to seek out the golden rhythm he'd discovered earlier. Her arms unwind from around his neck to clutch at his shoulders as she too falls into the motions. 

The coil of heat in the pit of his stomach tightens, calling to him like a siren, and he submits to its suggestions, thrusting faster and hiding his head in the crook of Gwen's neck. She moans freely as he goes in harder and faster, raising her hips up to meet his thrusts. The rhythmic thumping in the background is the headboard hitting the wall, David realizes distantly. 

David inhales sharply as she kisses his ear, biting his lip to stifle a groan as it threatens to escape his mouth. He direly hopes none of the kids are around, for the sound of the bed creaking and her breathy moans feel like they're being broadcast for miles in the echoing quiet of the Counselor's Cabin. 

He's never really 'come' before, but he knows on instinct that the way his stomach drops, his toes curl into the twisted-up sheets, that it's coming, tingles spreading down his spine and pooling in his groin. With a distinct lack of condoms in the wilderness and the only contraceptive Gwen needs is the children they supervise, he knows that this was probably a horrible idea, considering their one and only remaining option. 

Wrenching his head up from its place in her neck, David pulls out of her with an abrupt, cringe-inducing squelch, and shifts one knee forward, wrapping a hand around himself. With only two strokes of his slick, throbbing member, it's over and done with, droplets of semen covering her stomach. 

Gwen lets out another breathless moan as he finishes, wet heat collecting into beads on her lower abdomen. "Ohh, shit," she groans, letting her arms splay across the bed. 

"Sorry, Gwen," he whispers back, licking his sandpaper-dry lips. "I got it in your belly button."

She rolls her eyes. "C'mere," she orders, grasping his shoulders and yanking him down on top of her and captivating his mouth with her own. His belly smears the mess on her stomach as their bodies press together, and she curls her leg around his waist as they kiss, exposing his poor member to her slick heat. He whines as she grinds against him, brows drawing together as he rubs back, clumsily pressing against her as he slowly, reluctantly, goes limp. 

She pushes him back from the passionate kiss, since she has nowhere to go, and lets out a long, pleased sigh. "That was fuckin' great." 

" _You're_ , ah, effing great." David kisses her damp hairline. "Can I lay down now please?"

Gwen responds by patting the bed beside her. Two sweaty, tired adults lounging on a twin-sized mattress isn't the most comfortable situation in the world, but when it's Gwen's body beside him, David could be on the floor and it'd matter nothing to him. As an afterthought, she grunts, reaching down for a corner of the comforter beneath them and wipes off her stomach with it, then offers the same to him. He reluctantly accepts it, then carefully puts it back on the bed. She rolls over onto her side, and he watches her back rise and fall for a while. 

"What are you gonna do now?" he asks uncertainly, feeling awkward about breaking the silence. As creepy as it sounds, he enjoyed listening to her breathing, the deep pattern of it relaxing him too. But he has a camp to supervise; he can't afford to fall asleep when the campers have access to firecrackers and who-knows-what else. 

"Take a nap," Gwen mumbles. "Then probably watch Teen Prison Mom Wars a bunch when I wake up. I have a whole season to catch up on."

David pushes himself up with weak, trembling arms. "I'm gonna... go back to counseling, I guess." He scratches the back of his neck, trying to see over the curve of her side and search for his shirt, blindly tossed onto the floor. He spies the edge of the green shirt, peeking out from between their respective dressers. The rest of his clothes are still on his bed. "I was supposed to be scolding you about hoarding snacks all to yourself, and then letting yourself be seen by the campers to boot." 

"Oh, don't worry. We had a nice, looong 'chat'." She yawned at the end; he could still tell she was smirking. "The best 'chat' I've had in ages." 

David blushed. "Good. I'm glad you learned how to share." 

"Yes, David," she says, turning over to him and grinning. "Thank you for teaching me that very valuable lesson. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna use the rest of my Sunday to fucking sleep in, like God intended."

"I think he intended for you to go to church on Sundays," David corrects, beginning to the awkward process of extracting himself from the bed by climbing over her form. She merely rolls over into the space he'd just been occupying as he bends down to pick up his boxer briefs. 

"But who actually does _that_?" she asks through another yawn. 

David dresses slowly, with weak limbs that don't want to cooperate. All his arms want to do is go back to holding Gwen, and that's a thought that makes his chest do funny things. As he tugs his shirt over his head, David watches Gwen doze off, her breath becoming heavy and the familiar sound of her almost-snoring reassuring her descent into unconsciousness. His vest appears to be M.I.A., so he quietly opens his top drawer and pulls out another one (his second favorite, due to its lack of multipurpose pockets). He finds his bandana underneath her bed, which he didn't recall her even taking off, and flushes as he ties it on and remembers the way she sucked a bruise into the crook there. 

Hopefully, none of the campers know what a hickey is. 

He'll just tell them it's a nasty bee sting. That should _bee_ a good enough excuse. 

David quietly exits the Counselor's Cabin, after cracking a window open. (The scent of sweat in there is enough to clue anyone in that something suspect happened, even ten-year-olds.) When he returned to the main campgrounds, the three campers from before are back in the same spot, only sitting on the ground, sharing a bag of Leys that they'd undoubtedly nabbed from Gwen's quarry hidden behind the Quartermaster's shack. For some reason, Max is spearing chips with a familiar hook, and offering them out to Neil. 

"Hey there, campers!" he greets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope it wasn't too obvious while you were reading, but. that was my second ever attempt at smut. 
> 
> :") 
> 
> make sure you SMASH that kudos button, & leave a comment down below if you enjoyed!!
> 
> THANK YOU FOR READING!!

**Author's Note:**

> "and then they BONED. gwen, you're the best." lmao i'm still rolling about it
> 
> SMASH that next chapter button if you want the steamier ending ;)
> 
> otherwise, if you're satisfied with platonic gwenvid, leave kudos at your discretion! add a comment, while you're at it!
> 
> THANK YOU FOR READING!


End file.
